


Strawberry Blonde

by Zyrocs



Series: I bloom in the radiance of your love [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Strawberry Dresses, Sweet, based off a twitter and tik tok art piece, i’m bad at tagging ok, pls don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: Will and Nico get a mysterious package
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: I bloom in the radiance of your love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Strawberry Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have been listening to strawberry blonde on repeat

I’m rewriting this, i have no love for it

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed my literal s o u l  
> also follow me on twitter @SolinaTsegai it’s a big fuck up of fandoms but eh  
> The demiwitch is an oc of mine, probably my only oc.  
> she went and found a loophole in the alternate universe theory and then gained the power to travel through universes, never die, get sick, or age, and time travel. dont @ me for saving jason he’s a good person we’ll continue that later


End file.
